


Hymn for weekend

by Verdansex



Series: Memories can't be trusted. [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: A short quotation from the little prince, M/M, Short story and pretty fluffy
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdansex/pseuds/Verdansex
Summary: A drowsy afternoon.





	Hymn for weekend

**Author's Note:**

> 20180331 백업

"집이 너무 좁아."

"난 괜찮은데. 네가 어디에 있어도 보여서."

"감시당하는 느낌이 들더라니."

버질은 씩 웃으며 읽던 책을 덮고 단테를 향해 내려보았고, 단테는 잠에서 깼으나 여전히 졸린 듯 겨우 반만 뜬 눈으로 집을 둘러보던 것을 멈추고 버질을 올려보았다. 왜? 단테가 소리없이 입술을 움직였다.

"그냥, 귀여워서."

"난 귀여운 게 아니라 잘생긴거야."

"아무렴."

 

 

평화로운 주말의 오후였다. 소파에서 지루한 얼굴로 TV나 보던 단테의 옆을 차지하고 앉은 버질은 함께 장을 보러 나갔을 때 작은 꽃집 옆의 가판대에서 산 소설책을 끼고 있었다. 버질은 하품을 하다 뚱하게 저를 쳐다보는 단테의 어깨를 끌어 제 허벅지 위로 머리를 기대게 했다. 기다렸다는 듯이 반대편 소파의 팔걸이에 제 다리를 올리고 편하게 누운 자세를 한 단테는 큰 손이 머리카락을 쓰다듬는 것을 느끼며 TV를 껐다. 버질은 세상에서 가장 사랑스러운 것을 보듯 부드러운 미소와 함께 제 멋대로 뻗친 단테의 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 일정한 속도로 머리카락을 다정하게 헤집는 손길이 단테를 졸리게 했다.  
쓸데없이 잘생기긴 했네. 단테는 그 생각을 그저 생각에 그친지도, 입밖으로 낸지도 모른 채 손길이 주는 나른함에 제 몸을 맡겼다. 버질이 얼핏 웃는 모습을 본 것 같았으나, 단테는 창 밖으로 들려오는 옅은 새소리와 그의 손길에 취해 곧 잠이 들었다. 누운지 10분 만에 잠들어버린 단테를 보며 몇 분 더 머리카락을 쓰다듬던 버질은 곧 제가 읽기 위해 챙겼던 책을 꺼내들고 조용히 독서를 시작했다.

 

단테는 어렴풋이 책장을 넘기는 소리에 잠이 깼다. 머리카락을 스치던 따뜻한 손이 없어 허전했다. 잠에서 깬 그가 말을 내뱉자마자 버질은 책 읽기를 멈추었고, 단테는 유별난 것 없이 평범하기만 한 대화를 계속 이었다.

"무슨 책이야?"

"어린 왕자. 파는 책 중에 읽을만한 게 이것밖에 없길래."

"재미없어 보여."

"나름 명작인데."

버질은 낮게 웃으며 여전히 비몽사몽한 얼굴로 눈을 깜빡거리는 이의 뺨을 쥐었다. 졸리면 침대가서 자. 엄지로 눈 아래를 쓸며 나긋나긋한 목소리를 들려주는 버질을 향해 미약하게 고개를 저은 그는 나른한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"그거 재밌어?"

"읽어 볼래?"

"글은 세 줄 이상이면 안 봐."

버질은 픽 웃었다. 명작은 읽는 것도 괜찮아, 단테. 버질이 중얼거리는 말을 들으며 단테는 제 뺨을 쥔 그의 손에 조금 더 기대었고, 버질은 상체를 숙여 단테의 눈썹 끝에 가볍게 입술을 맞추었다. 아직도 졸음에 취해 감기려는 눈을 깜빡거리며 단테는 입술을 우물거렸다. 일단 무어라 말하려고 시도한 흔적은 보였다. 아마도 귀찮다고 말하려 한 것 같았다. 잠에서 영 깨어나지 못한 그의 얼굴을 내려보던 버질은 나직이 중얼거렸다.

"si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde……."*

노래를 부르듯 유하게 흐르는 언어가 그에게서 흘러나왔다. 단테는 멀리 두었던 시선을 버질을 향해 돌렸다. 버질은 천천히 미소를 지었다. 눈매를 어루만지던 손가락이 눈꼬리를 가볍게 쓸었다. 단테는 그의 손이 닿은 눈가가 간지러운지 두어번 깜빡거렸고, 버질은 짧은 웃음소리를 내며 그의 눈매를 매만졌던 손을 떼고 다시 단테의 뺨을 가볍게 감싸쥐었다. 단테와 몇 분 동안 말없이 눈을 마주하던 그가 낮게 속삭였다.

"그러니 계속 나를 길들여줘."

"……그것도 책에 나온 말이야?"

단테가 중얼거리는 말에 버질은 여전히 미소를 지은 얼굴로 어깨를 으쓱하며 다시 책을 펴들었다. 읽었던 부분을 눈으로 읽어내리고 책장을 넘긴 그는 얼마 지나지 않아 책의 끝부분을 잡고 있던 손을 끌어가는 온기를 느끼며 폈던 책을 다시 접었다. 버질이 의문을 담은 눈으로 단테를 쳐다보자 단테는 이전보다 또렷한 목소리로 말했다.

"만져줘."

버질의 손을 끌어간 그는 제 머리에 가볍게 그의 손을 올렸다. 손 안에 닿는 부드러운 머리카락이 사락거리는 소리를 냈다. 무의식적으로 그와 눈을 마주하며 머리카락을 쓸어내리던 버질은 금방 또 잠에 빠져들어 눈을 감은 단테를 보며 어쩔 수 없다는 표정으로 웃었다. 귀여운 게 아니기는. 귀여운 짓만 골라서 하는데. 제 손에 감기는 하얀 실같은 머리카락을 너그럽게 만지작거리며, 그는 잠든 연인의 입술에 가볍게 키스를 내렸다. 더 이상 책을 읽을 마음이 사라졌다.

"나도 널 길들였었네."

사랑하는 연인을 위한 속삭임.  
바람같이 조용한 소리가 평화로운 주말을 메웠다.

 

 

 

*  
"만일 네가 나를 길들인다면, 우리는 서로 필요하게 돼. 너는 나에게 있어 이 세상에서 단 하나의 유일한 존재가 될 것이고, 너에게 있어 나 역시 이 세상에서 유일한 존재가 될 거야……."


End file.
